Lies
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: But I know, your love is just a lie. Another gajeness (?) drabble. RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic belongs to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OoC, alur kecepetan dll.**

**Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide. Bukan bermaksud sama kok ._.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau jatuh cinta akan sesakit ini, aku memilih untuk tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang?" Aku mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke dengan sumringah. Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan mampir ke tempat Sasuke walau sebentar.

"Ujian masuk Universitas akan segera dimulai. Aku takut."

"Kau harus yakin, karena aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tak pernah tahu sejak kapan rasa ini hinggap dihatiku. Aku dan Sasuke bukanlah teman. Aku bertemu dengannya kalau aku mampir ke toko CD-nya ketika mempunyai uang lebih. Aku juga tak ingat sejak kapan dan siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu percakapan diantara kami. Mengingat aku cenderung lebih banyak diam dibandingkan harus banyak bicara.

Kedekatan kami mulai terjadi saat kami bisa saling melempar senyum dan saling menyapa satu sama lain. Mungkin di situ lah rasa aneh itu mulai muncul...

"Kau akan berdiri di situ?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat si pemilik toko CD yang berwajah agak galak itu berbicara padaku. Mungkin dia agak terganggu dengan kehadiranku yang berdiri di depan tokonya.

"Hujannya semakin deras, aku pikir aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi," jelasku.

"Kau bisa menunggunya di dalam."

Apa ini sebuah undangan?

"Kurasa ... tidak, tapi terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menunggunya di dalam kalau kau mau."

"Ya, akan kupertimbangkan."

.

.

.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku tak tahu alasan mengapa aku menyukainya. Aku merasa aku kehilangan napasku jika berdekatan dengan pemuda emo ini.

Salah satu temanku pernah berkata padaku, kalau Sasuke juga mempunyai ketertarikan denganku. Aku percaya, dan lebih percaya lagi ketika Sasuke mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Aku merasa, rasa cintaku ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sampai hari itu datang...

.

.

.

...dan aku menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang telah mengambil hatiku.

.

.

.

Sasuke... kembalikanlah hatiku.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hari terburuk dibandingkan hari senin, atau hari di mana kertas ujianmu tertera nilai E setelah kau mati-matian belajar demi mengejar nilai baik setelah berkali-kali kau mendapatkan nilai yang buruk.

Ini hari terburuk dari semua hari terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Hari di mana aku ingin mati karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau aku telah tertipu oleh cinta palsu yang ditawarkan padaku.

Hatiku retak, tertusuk keadaan yang memaksaku membuka mata. Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku untuk tidak menetes. Perih, sakit, sesak. Aku telah ditipu, dan ironisnya, aku ditipu oleh orang yang aku cintai. Orang yang telah mengenalkanku tentang indahnya cinta.

Tapi, jika cinta memang akan sesakit ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap sendiri dalam kesepianku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya. Aku hanya sedang iseng mencari Sasuke di jejaring sosial yang aku pakai. Aku belum sempat menanyakannya, karena aku pikir Sasuke sibuk dengan tokonya dan tak sempat berurusan dengan dengan jejaring sosial.

Dia tampak bahagia di sana. Dipelukan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian pengantin mereka...

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku saat menghampirinya di tokonya. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

"Apa yang salah, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mencoba meraih bahuku namun kutepis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_san_. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Aku menangis, Sasuke bergerak maju dan memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Hinata."

Sasuke masih memelukku dan aku masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa kecewa dan rasa sakitku karena perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Aku membencimu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?"

"Aku yang salah. Lupakanlah aku, Hinata. Aku sudah mempunyai istri, dan anakku membutuhkanku. Dan maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Aku merapatkan mantelku. Udara di musim semi kali ini lumayan dingin, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakai mantel ketika ke luar rumah. Melihat kelopak bunga Sakura itu seperti mengejekku.

_"Tapi aku tak pernah bohong ketika aku berkata aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Percayalah."_

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Sasuke. Aku merindukannya, meskipun di hatiku masih membucah rasa kecewaku yang dalam padanya. Aku memercayainya, tapi dia menipuku. Aku mencintainya tapi dia berbohong tentang semuanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa melukiskan bagaimana rasa sakit yang kuterima darinya. Sakit sekali.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, meskipun aku tak tahu mengapa aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Setelah pertemuan itu, kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Atau bisa dikatakan aku tak pernah menemuinya. Aku merasa aku belum sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya. Aku belum sanggup untuk membayangkan hancurnya aku bila aku dan Sasuke telah menjalin hubungan dan istrinya mengetahui kebenaran ini. Beruntung, sebelum semua itu terjadi aku telah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun sakit, tak apa. Aku jauh tak bisa membayangkan bila istri Sasuke mengetahui jika suaminya telah berkhianat dan rasa sakit lebih yang aku akan dapatkan.

.

.

.

_"Kau akan pulang, Hinata?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Hati-hati di jalan."_

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Absurd? emang kok. hehehe #ketawa nista. **

**Sebenarnya ini #uhuk#curhatan author#uhuk#jadi ya~ begitulah. Alurnya emang kecepetan, gomen T_T**

**Kalau ini tak layak, bisa komplen di kotak review.**

**Dan lagi, kayaknya ini bakal menjadi kumpulan drabble deh**

**Jaa~**


End file.
